


The Melody You Wish for

by blaziken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 5 + 1 things style fic, M/M, but it's actually 4 + 1 things, izumi is trying to propose but things just don't go right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/pseuds/blaziken
Summary: Four times Izumi tries to propose (and the one time Leo does).---------------------------For the Enstars Summer Secret Santa!
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	The Melody You Wish for

**Author's Note:**

> I was Twitter user @/tsukaleo 's Santa for the event, and they asked for some fluffy Leokasa or Izuleo!

One.

Izumi didn’t want his proposal to be anything spectacular: whether that was for his own sake or for Leo’s, he wasn’t quite sure, but as he set up his apartment for a private, candlelit dinner for the pair of them, he was convinced this would be the perfect mood. He’d made far too much food, naturally, but he knew Leo wouldn’t say no to seconds, and he was fairly sure Naru wouldn’t forgive him if he didn’t save her some leftovers. There was a distinct knock at his door, so after a final once over in the mirror, he made his way to the door and. Oh. There was far too much chatter outside his door for it to just be Leo, and he cursed internally at himself. He opened the door to all four other members of Knights, looking suitably exasperated at Leo, and almost on cue, Leo launched himself at Izumi and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Sena! You said you were cooking tonight so I invited everyone else around with me! Naru always complains when you don’t feed her your cooking so you have no excuse! Come on in everyone!” Leo barged past Izumi and made himself immediately at home, and Izumi turned to the other three and sighed.

Ritsu was the next to enter, he patted Izumi on the shoulder and yawned in defiance, “I’m sorry Secchan, Tsukipi wouldn’t take no for an answer. Though now we’re here, you can feed us kindly~”

Arashi tutted and followed behind him, giving Izumi a guilty look before she sauntered past him to join the rest of the group.

Tsukasa waivered at the door before Izumi grabbed him by the arm and yanked him inside, “No point looking guilty now, Kasa, you’re all already here so you may as well eat my food and drink my wine. So annoying…”

Izumi sighed and pushed Tsukasa further into the room and shut his dorm behind him. He would decidedly not be proposing tonight.

Two.

“Sena~! Let’s go sit somewhere for the fireworks!”

Izumi wasn’t particularly fond of Festivals, especially in the heat of summer. He’d worn his Yukata both at the request of Leo, and because he’d hoped that it would help cool him down, if only a little bit. He was grateful that Leo had also decided to wear a yukata (Izumi wouldn’t have been surprised if it had ‘slipped his mind’), but he was eternally grateful Leo had remembered. Not that he’d ever tell him, of course, but Leo looked stunning. So much so that Izumi had already decided tonight was going to be _the_ night, and especially now that they were trying to find a good spot for the fireworks.

They'd already indulged themselves in all the stalls at the Festival, with Izumi drawing the line at catching a goldfish, knowing full well that Leo would forget to take care of it and the onus would fall completely on him. They'd eaten far more food than Izumi deemed acceptable, once again at the behest of Leo, and had spent most of their time with Leo getting sidetracked by... _something._ But Izumi didn't mind, how could he, when was able to watch the love of his life get so _excited_ over such simple matters. Leo had caught him smiling more than once that evening, and Izumi had turned away in embarrassment every time, regardless of how many times Leo had seen him like it. 

But now as they sat on the soft grass, backs both resting against a tree, staring up at the dazzling light show, Izumi wasn't so sure anymore that this was the right time. It was _perfect_ , from the soft glow of the lanterns around them and the coloured lights far above them... and Izumi knew it shouldn't be now, _couldn't_ be now. He glanced across to Leo and took in the wonder across his face, and noticed a familiar look in his eye. Surely this moment would serve as precious inspiration for Leo. And whether it was a higher power guiding him, or just because he was a coward, he said nothing, opting instead to sit in awe with his beloved. 

Three.

Izumi was almost convinced it was going to be today. He hadn't particularly planned it, but the five of them were getting changed for the encore of today's Live and something in him had made a connection. The energy between them all was palpable, even Ritsu seemed far more energetic than usual, and of _course_ Leo was glowing. 

Their stage presence was almost electric as the fans roared in reception of them, and Izumi felt alive. But, he should have known not to get his hopes up. He'd planned to do it directly after they'd finished their encore, still riding the energy and adrenaline of being on stage. But of course, Leo had other ideas.

"Wahaha! We should go out and greet the fans! ☆"

"Oooh that's a great idea, Leo-kun~"

Izumi sighed and cradled his head in his hand. Of course that would be his idea. 

Naturally, Izumi didn't think any more on the matter. 

Four.

Christmas.

If he didn't do it today, Izumi was pretty sure he'd never be find another occasion more perfect. The missed opportunities he'd had over the last few months had been a knock-back: although he'd contradicted himself _many_ times (which seemed to be a reoccurring theme lately), he was positive that Christmas Eve, with the lights and couples and _atmosphere,_ would finally be his day. They walked the streets hand in hand, chatting about idle nothings, and Izumi was slowly leading them towards the impressive Christmas Tree by Tokyo Station. Izumi's heart was fluttering, he was _nervous._

That was, until Leo spotted Naru, alongside Mika, Shu, and Nazuna. 

Izumi admitted defeat as Leo called them over and suggested they all eat dinner together, and Izumi spotted Naru giving him yet another guilty look out of the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes at her and shrugged as the now _group_ of them headed towards whatever restaurant Leo was dragging Mika and Nazuna towards. 

He felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to Naru, "I think it's fate, Izumi-chan. You don't have to wait until you're on your own to ask him, y'know~"

He clicked his tongue at her and rolled his eyes, "Tch, It's not the same if people are watching, Naru. It's like he's purposefully making it difficult." 

She laughed and loosed his shoulder, "Perhaps he's waiting for the right time for him instead, Izumi-chan~" 

He watched her rejoin the others then huffed to himself, following after the rest of the group begrudgingly. What would 'the right time' even look like for a genius like Leo? Izumi was convinced he'd never find out.

+1

It was an unsuspecting evening, Izumi was staying at Leo's apartment and had made himself comfortable on the sofa, his head laying comfortably in Leo's lap. The quiet hum of music from whatever was playing through Leo's speakers was pleasant enough background noise, and Izumi could feel himself slowly nodding off. Leo had been idly running his fingers through Izumi's hair and humming along to the music, when he stopped suddenly. 

"We should get married, Sena."

Izumi almost choked on his breath, and shot up out of Leo's lap to stare at him bewildered. 

"What?"

Leo raised his eyebrow and gave Izumi a confused look, "I said we should get married."

Izumi couldn't help but laugh, whether out of joy or irritation or _relief_ he wasn't quite sure, but he laughed none the less. "God you're so annoying, _Ou-sama."_ Izumi leaned in and kissed Leo as passionately as he could, not giving him time to respond. "Do you know how long I've been trying to ask you?"

Leo made a point of thinking for a moment, purposefully counting out on his fingers, which Izumi clicked his tongue at.

"So annoying... if you knew, why did you keep making distractions to stop me?"

"Sena~ I thought you'd at least want to say in front of our Knights, so that's why I kept making those opportunities for you!"

Izumi considered all the times he'd tried and, well, although not all of them were with their unit mates, he realised that it was _Leo_ who was trying to accommodate for _him._ He laughed again, then pulled Leo in for a softer kiss that time, and tried to pour all his love into that one action.

"Ou-sama, I love you, and I would love to marry you." 

**Author's Note:**

>  _[falls over]_ I've never written Izumi or Leo before so I'm so sorry if they're WILDLY ooc!! But I had fun writing this, even though I scrapped it at least 3 times (and changed the premise a lot) but, it's done! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter @clothhwaltz!


End file.
